moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anexo:Cine en 2012
Estrenos Durante el año 2012 se han estrenado o se estrenarán las siguientes películas en las salas cinematográficas: 2012 es el año con más terceras partes estrenadas, las cuales destacan Madagascar 3, Hombres de Negro 3 y The Dark Knight Rises. Enero 6 de enero: * The Devil Inside de William Brent Bell 13 de enero: * Contraband de Baltasar Kormákur * La Bella y la Bestia 3D de Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise * Joyful Noise de Todd Graff 20 de enero: * Haywire de Steven Soderbergh * Red Tails de Anthony Hemingway * Underworld: Awakening de Mans Marlind y Bjorn Stein 27 de enero: * The Grey de Joe Carnahan * Man on a Ledge de Asger Leth * One for the Money de Julie Anne Robinson Febrero 3 de febrero: * Everybody Loves Whales de Ken Kwapis * Chronicle de Josh Trank * W.E. de Madonna 10 de febrero: * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy de Tomas Alfredson[http://www.cinemaslumiere.com/pelestr.aspx?id=2737 Estreno en México de El espía que sabía demasiado], Consultado el 26 de enero de 2012. * The Woman in Black de James Watkins * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island de Brad Peyton * Safe House de Daniel Espinoza * The Vow de Michael Sucsy * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D de George Lucas 14 de febrero: * This Means War de Joseph McGinty Nichol 17 de febrero: * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance de Brian Taylor y Mark Neveldine * Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos de Hiromasa Yonebayashi * Undefeated de Daniel Lindsay and T.J. Martin 24 de febrero: * Act of Valor de Mike McCoy y Scott Waugh * Gone de Heitor Dhalia * Good Deeds de Tyler Perry * Wanderlust de David Wain Marzo 2 de marzo: * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax de Chris Renaud y Kyle Balda * Proyecto X de Nima Nourizadeh * Being Flynn de Paul Weitz 9 de marzo: * The Iron Lady de Phyllida Lloyd Próximos estrenos - Artecinema, Consultado el 26 de enero de 2012. * John Carter de Andrew Stanton * Think Like a Man de Tim Story * Salmon Fishing in the Yemen de Lasse Hallström * Silent House de Chris Kentis y Laura Lau * The Bully Project de Lee Hirsch 16 de marzo: * 21 Jump Street de Phil Lord y Chris Miller * Butter de Jim Field Smith * Jeff, Who Lives at Home de Jay Duplass y Mark Duplass * Casa de Mi Padre de Matt Piedmont * Espejito,espejito de de Tarsem Singh 23 de marzo: * Los juegos del hambre de Gary Ross * The Raid de Gareth Evans 30 de marzo: * The Pirates! Band of Misfits de Peter Lord * Wrath of the Titans de Jonathan Liesbeman * REC 3: Génesis de Paco Plaza Abril 6 de abril: * American Reunion de Jon Hurwitz * The Cold Light of Day de Mabrouk El Mechri * Damsels in Distress de Whit Stillman * Titanic 3D de James Cameron 13 de abril: * Bullet to the Head de Walter Hill * The Three Stooges de Bobby Farrelly y Peter Farrelly * The Cabin in the Woods de Drew Goddard * Movie 43 de Patrik Forsberg y Peter Farrelly 20 de abril: * A Thousand Words de Brian Robbins * Chimpanzee de Alastair Fothergill y Mark Linfield * Darling Companion de Lawrence Kasdan * The Lucky One de Scott Hicks * Lock-Out de James Mather y Stephen St. Leger 27 de abril: * The Five-Year Engagement de Nicholas Stoller * The Raven de James McTeigue * Safe de Boaz Yakin Mayo 4 de mayo: * The Avengers de Joss Whedon * The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel de John Madden 11 de mayo: * Sombras tenebrosas (Dark Shadows) de Tim Burton * El Dictador de Larry Charles * What to Expect When You're Expecting de Kirk Jones 18 de mayo: * Battleship:Batalla Naval de Peter Berg 25 de mayo: * Hombres de Negro 3 de Barry Sonnenfeld * Moonrise Kingdom de Wes Anderson Junio 1 de junio: * Snow White & the Huntsman de Rupert Sanders 2 de junio: * Blood-C: the last dark de Ushiki Yoshitaka y CLAMP. 8 de junio: * Madagascar 3 de Eric Darnell * Prometheus de Ridley Scott * Colosio, el asesinato de Carlos Bolado 15 de junio: * Jack the Giant Killer de Bryan Singer * Donny's Boy de Sean Anders * Rock of Ages de Adam Shankman 22 de junio: * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter de Timur Bekmambetov * Brave de Mark Andrews y Brenda Chapman * Seeking a Friend for the End of the World de Lorene Scafaria Julio 3 de julio: * The Amazing Spider-Man de Marc Webb 13 de julio: * Ice Age: Continental Drift de Steve Martino y Mike Thurmeier * Ted de Seth MacFarlane 20 de julio: * The Dark Knight Rises de Christopher Nolan 27 de julio: * The Marriage Counselor de Tyler Perry * Neighborhood Watch de Akiva Schaffer * Step Up 4ever de Scott Speer Agosto 3 de agosto: * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days de David Bowers * The Bourne Legacy de Tony Gilroy * Total Recall de Len Wiseman 10 de agosto: * Dog Fight de Jay Roach * Sparkle de Salim Akil * Warm Bodies de Isaac Marion 15 de agosto: * The Odd Life of Timothy Green de Peter Hedges 17 de agosto: * Paranorman de Sam Fell * The Expendables 2 de Simon West 24 de agosto: * The Apparition de Todd Lincoln * Premium Rush de David Koepp 31 de agosto: * The Wettest County de John Hillcoat * Las aventuras de Tadeo Jones de Enrique Gato Septiembre 14 de septiembre: * Finding Nemo 3D de Andrew Stanton * Argo de Ben Affleck * Resident Evil 5: Venganza de Paul W. S. Anderson 21 de septiembre: * Dredd de Pete Travis * Hotel Transylvania de Genndy Tartakovsky * House at the End of the Street de Mark Tonderai 28 de septiembre: * Blancanieves de Pablo Berger * El artista y la modelo de Fernando Trueba * Looper de Rian Johnson * Savages de Oliver Stone Octubre 5 de octubre: * Frankenweenie de Tim Burton * Taken 2 de Pierre Morel * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D de John Luessenhop 11 de octubre: * Lo imposible de Juan Antonio Bayona 12 de octubre: * Here Comes the Boom de Frank Coraci * Parker de Taylor Hackford 19 de octubre: * The Big Wedding de Justin Zackham * The Gangster Squad de Ruben Fleischer * Paranormal Activity 4 de Henry Joost, Ariel Schulman 26 de octubre: * Skyfall de Sam Mendes * Silent Hill: Revelation 3D de Michael J. Bassett y Samuel Hadida Noviembre 2 de noviembre: * My Mother's Curse de Anne Fletcher * Red Dawn de Dan Bradley * Ralph el demoledor de Rich Moore 12 de noviembre: * Gravity de Alfonso Cuarón 16 de noviembre: * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 2 de Bill Condon 21 de noviembre: * 47 Ronin de Carl Erik Rinsch * Rise of the Guardians de Peter Ramsey * The Silver Linings Playbook de David O. Russell Diciembre 7 de diciembre: * Les Misérables de Tom Hooper 14 de diciembre: * Hope Springs de David Frankel * El hobbit: un viaje inesperado de Peter Jackson 21 de diciembre: * Life of Pi de Ang Lee * This is Forty de Judd Apatow 25 de diciembre * Playing for Keeps de Gabriele Muccino Categoría:Años